Unwanted Desire
by Yusuke-love
Summary: Kouga in heat; he goes off running when a blizzard strikes. Not only has he encounter the storm, but a certain dog demon as well. What will become of these two demons when they have to take shelter in a cave? YAOI/MPREG! Don't like, Don't Read! Sessh/Kou
1. Prologue

**Title: Unwanted Desire**

**Author: Yusuke-love**

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kouga

Warning: Mpreg, mild-violence in future, and language. (No Beta, All error/failure are mine.)

Summary: Kouga in heat and goes off running when a Blizzard strikes. Not only has he encounter the storm, but a certain dog demon as well. YAOI/MPREG! Don't like don't read! Sessh/Kou

A/N: If you don't like Kouga being Bottom or preggy, I suggest you turn around and find another story to read. I really don't like some random person saying how much they hate Kouga being bottom and rather see Sesshomaru being bottom. Sorry, but I rather see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being dominate one than Kouga. = 3=;; But anyways, hope ya enojoy!

**Prologue**

Two wolf demons ran to the shrine of the forest, where Lord North lives. A powerful demon who can reverse sickness and pervade them unexpected gift. A mother wolf hold her sleeping baby boy close to her, while the father keep close to her. They stop once running once they got there. Till a voice called them in and ready to answered to their questing. He then saw two wolf demons walking in, one looked worried and the other crying.

'What brings you demons, sadness." He answered till the mother wolf spoke and fall to her knees.

'Please don't let our child die like this, he hasn't seen what life he going to have, please we're begging of you.' A female gray hair with blue eyes announced sobbing and holding the baby close to her.

'Lord North Koutaru, please were begging. My child is about to die of sickness that spread into my tribe. He doesn't desire to die at such a young age.' A male black wolf with sky color eyes answered to him.

'Yes, your child doesn't desire to die at such a young age, Hiro. I'll reverse the sickness that came to your tribe and your only child. Just don't look back while heading home.' He smile till it faded.

'Oh thank you.' They stop when the saw his face frowned.

'But only that you son will only carry a gift of Dragons Production, making him the abilities to bear child, Atoka.' Koutaru answered both wolf nodded their head in agreement, Koutaru then lifting his hand and placing on the boys forehead to his stomach forming a little leaf on it. Then it disappear inside him. "There, is done. I want you two take care of your son. Make sure he finds a descent mate for him to bear a child. If he wishes to bear the male child.'

'Yes, oh thank you.' Atoka answered while holding her child close to her and walked out of the shrine with her mate and her only child, Kouga. When Hiro and Atoka left to their village, Koutaru watched them and frowned as he watched the family walked away.

'Kouga… if I only knew that you were going to be a boy, I wouldn't promise Lord Inutaishou, for you to be on of his pups mate.' Lord North Koutaru whisper in his thoughts then turn towards the west and only to see the crescent moon hanging above the nightfall sky. " I'm afraid, that this won't end to will with Kouga when he full grown and to be mate with…(sigh)…yes this won't end to will."

**Oh hey, I found the prolouge I was looking for! XD I'm save! Had my older sister going through our family computer back home. Thank you, sis! :3 Alright, so hopefully I'll be able to finish my story now. Got me a new laptop so I'll be pretty busy just not during my work hour. XP Military can be a pain...:U but its my job. lol **


	2. Chapter one: Mate with Me, Wolf

Title: Unwanted Desire

Author: Yusuke-love

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kouga

Warning: Mpreg, mild-violence in future, and language. (No Beta, All error/failure are mine.)

Summary: Kouga in heat and goes off running when a Blizzard strikes. Not only has he encounter the storm, but a certain dog demon as well. YAOI/MPREG! Don't like don't read! Sessh/Kou

A/N: If you don't like Kouga being Bottom or preggy, I suggest you turn around and find another story to read. I really don't like some random person saying how much they hate Kouga being bottom and rather see Sesshomaru being bottom. Sorry, but I rather see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being dominate one than Kouga. = 3=;; But anyways, hope ya enojoy!

Chapter 1: Mate with me, Wolf

Kouga p.o.v

'Damn, this all I need. I am in heat.' Kouga cursed himself with growling. He looked around only to be stared at by his comrade. He did not want to be near any of his packs while being in heat. The worst thing he could was leaving his comrades along and running into the forest, where he could run into other male demon.

"I'll be back guys, Ginta. I am leaving you in charge." Kouga announced while getting up from his spot and heading towards the cave entrance.

"Where are you going, Kouga?" Ginta asked before his leader took off into the forest.

"I'm going to see, Kagome. This could be a good chance of me seeing her." Kouga smirk and left Ginta speechless as he watch Kouga took off.

"Well, I hope it works. Or else Inuyasha will not stand for it." Ginta frown and went back inside the warm den where Hakkaku was watching the fire and trying to keep warm.

~*Meanwhile*~

Kouga tried to pick up the rushing speed into the forest of night and feeling the cold breeze against his face. He then stops when he felt a strong aura coming strait in front of him. He cannot have another male demon takes advantage of him while being in heat.

Soon it began to snow, making thing cold with it frosty touch. Kouga did not mind the snow; it was no match for him. Even if it did make him feel a little chilly, but if he kept running he will keep warm. Wondering what kind of demon would be out here in the cold made Kouga curious, but he remembers that not all demons are female when it comes to picking one to mate.

But then, the strong aura came back to him, it was near. Kouga looked around to sniff the air that stops him from running. The scent smells familiar like a dog demon. He knows it cannot be Inuyasha, but...Kouga eyes widen in surprise. It was Sesshoumaru. He was not too far where Kouga was at, he

quickly made a left turn hoping to avoid the western lord. But then the Western lord began to make the same root as Kouga was going.

'Damn, there no point of running away from this guy. He must know that I am in heat.' Kouga answered in his thought. 'If only these winds were a bit harsher and maybe I would loose him by running around. Guess I was wrong.'

Kouga stop in his track when he saw the western lord in front of him. Kouga face went to a disappointed of failing to get away and crossed his arm.

"What is it that you want, Dog?" Kouga answered while looking at him while the wind began to pick up. His eyes shifted to the right and only to see that a storm is coming. Then back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ignored Kouga. Staring at those blue eyes Sesshoumaru stiffened. So did Kouga. Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at the wolf. The storm had worsened and the vision one had the other was blurred by the snow wind brushing against their faces.

"Whatever it is, go find someone else! I do not have time for this!" Kouga shouted at him.

"I have no intense of harming you, wolf." Sesshoumaru announced while walking towards him and then stop by Kouga's side only an inch away from one another.

"Then why are you here." Kouga asked while not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"It's nothing of your concern, wolf prince. I am just passing through till this storm came out of nowhere. "Then turn to look at him. "I suggest you turn back, going to the half-demon's priestess will not make you her mate."

"Grrr, what it is up to you! It's my business." Kouga growled at the demon lord in front of him, till the wind of snow got worse. "Damn this storm."

"Go found shelter, wolf. If you cannot handle a felt snow storm, go back." Sesshoumaru answered while turning away from him.

"Wait!" Kouga shouted after the dog demon and ran in front of him. "There a cave from those trees I pass earlier….I thought of staying there the night since there a storm tonight."

Sesshoumaru ignore his words but nodded and waited at the wolf demon to lead the way. Kouga turned towards the cave and started to lead the way. They walked in silence for what seemed an eternity until they reached the cave. When they got there, Kouga sat in the opposite side of Sesshoumaru afraid of being too close to him. The dog-lord had covered himself with his long white stole protecting himself from the cold. Kouga pretended that the cold was not bothering him and that Sesshoumaru gaze did not disturb him anymore.

'What with the mutt, surely he can find his own shelter. Maybe he is taking it easily on me just because I am in-' Kouga stop for a moment and began to panic. 'Shit, why did not I remember that I was in heat. I better take my chances and leave…though he looks so beautiful. What am I saying! I cannot fall for a mutt…nope, not going to happen. I love Kagome and only Kagome, but first I have to defeat the mutt-face.'

As both demon slept, but Koga pretend to be asleep then slowly open his eyes only to find that Sesshoumaru kept his distance away from him. Ready to leave, but only till to hear a voice calls out to him.

"Where do you think you are going, wolf?" Sesshoumaru answered in a cold tone and his eyes open. Kouga stop then turn his head only to find two pair of golden eyes were staring at him in a cold glare.

"What does it look like, I am leaving." Kouga answered back to him while looking at him. "I need to tell Kagome to be my mate. Inuyasha, Kagura, and Naraku destroyed mostly all my clan and I need to find a mate to give me a heir.

"Why do you want to go to that half-breed priestess? You are not going to win her heart when she already loves him. You are just a friend to her." Sesshoumaru announced while looking at him.

"I do not care about that mutt-face! He doesn't deserve to be with her!" Kouga shouted while looking at him causing his heat to increase. This went strait to Sesshoumaru nostril and into his system. The dog demon already knew the wolf prince was in heat from the start, but he was not interest in him from the start. "I do not need any more advice from you. So mind your damn business!"

Before Kouga even had a chance to leave, fast enough Sesshoumaru held Kouga with a strong grip and pinned him against the cave wall, his mouth claiming fiercely Kouga's, while his hands began to explore his partner's body. Kouga tried to resist and pushed Sesshoumaru away. But the latter was much stronger and soon he saw himself at the dog's arm again.

"Get off me!" Kouga screamed as he was pinned against Sesshoumaru weight. Struggling, kicking, biting only amused the dog demon and Kouga had to prevent what the dog demon wanted from him. "You stupid dog, let me go!"

"Don't try to deny me wolf, I can smell you miles away from your pack. You are in heat because of me." Sesshoumaru growled while kissing Kouga once again till he started to struggle some more and made Sesshoumaru smirk while kissing. The smell drove Sesshoumaru mad; the heat smell running through his nose was coming from among Kouga's legs. Sesshoumaru began to strip Kouga's armor and then himself till they we're both naked.

"You amuse me, wolf." Sesshoumaru smirked as he licked Kouga neck and moving down to his nipple, then back up to the neck only to hear the wolf whimper.

"St-stop! P-please stop!" Kouga groaned while feeling Sesshoumaru hand moving towards his inner thighs.

"You tasted well for a wolf. If only Inuyasha knew that the wolf he has been fighting, tastes so good." Sesshoumaru grin and began to move towards his chest.

"I don't...care...about...that mutt!" Kouga answered while moaning into Sesshoumaru touches. He then whimpers as his body was being torture skill by Sesshoumaru mouth and feeling he wanted more.

"You should not be talking about him like that." Sesshoumaru answered while looking down as his soon to be mate. The Kouga looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at him with those cold golden eyes. "He is going to be your future brother."

"It's not like he going to make any differences with me. We been rival since we first met when Kagome notice my jewel shard in my legs." Kouga frowned as he looked the other way but to have his chin pull by Sesshoumaru hand.

"You do not have to think about, the priestess. If it bothers you that much, I shall make everything go away." Sesshoumaru kissed Kouga forehead. "Be my mate and I will make sure you will never be hurt."

"I...I really...don't know. Am I really made for Kagome?" Kouga answered while pulling Sesshoumaru down where he can kiss him. He felt Sesshoumaru smirking while kissing him. Then Sesshoumaru began to nibble on the edge of Kouga ear lobe and whisper husky into this ear.

"Does that mean, you will be my mate wolf?" Sesshoumaru kiss his neck and licking him. Kouga moaned under his touch and wanting more.

"You did not answer…" Sesshoumaru answered while nibbling on his earlobe.

"Yes" Kouga moaned and began to feel the pleasure of his touch.

"Yes what?" Sesshoumaru said as he began to move towards his right nipple to bring out the pleasure in Kouga.

"Yes...I want to be your mate, Sesshoumaru!" Kouga screamed and turned his head away from his mate.

Sesshoumaru snicker as he heard Kouga answered him. Sesshoumaru went for his neck and bit down, marking him, claiming him, and soon belong with him. Licking his neck to lap the blood from it and cleaning it, while showing a crescent moon likes mark on the wolf prince neck.

~*~*To Be Continue*~*~


	3. Chapter 2: The Dog and The Wolf

**Chapter 2:** The dog and The wolf

Lemon in this chapter! Lemon!

Turn back if you don't want to read!

Last time…

_"Does that mean, you will be my mate wolf?" Sesshoumaru kiss his neck and licking him. Kouga moaned under his touch and wanting more._

_"You did not answer…" Sesshoumaru answered while nibbling on his earlobe._

_"Yes" Kouga moaned and began to feel the pleasure of his touch._

_"Yes what?" Sesshoumaru said as he began to move towards his right nipple to bring out the pleasure in Kouga._

_"Yes...I want to be your mate, Sesshoumaru!" Kouga screamed and turned his head away from his mate._

_Sesshoumaru snicker as he heard Kouga answered him. Sesshoumaru went for his neck and bit down, marking him, claiming him, and soon belong with him. Licking his neck to lap the blood from it and cleaning it, while showing a crescent moon likes mark on the wolf prince neck._

**Now**

Kouga winced in pain when his mate bit him on the neck to show other demon he belongs with the powerful western-land dog demon. Sesshoumaru then began to move lower as where Kouga moaned with pleasure. Expecting where the silver dog demon would venture next, Kouga's stomach started doing flip-flops. A sound somewhere between a whimper and a squeak exploded from the boy when, after flashing him a smile, Sesshoumaru ignored the weeping erection just under his chin and flipped the boy onto his stomach, giving the demon a wonderful view of the firm globes of Kouga's ass. Kouga's face flamed when Sesshoumaru kneaded his cheeks firmly before prying them apart.

_'This is it!' _Kouga thought, bracing himself for the pain that would come when Sesshoumaru's swollen member slammed into wide open ass. His whole body foreword startled when he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue press to the base of his balls and licks a hot, wet tail up the crack of his spread buttocks. Kouga tensed, that was disgusting! Sesshoumaru's arm slid underneath his thighs then up around his waist, coming to rest on the small of his back and pressing firmly, he then pushed his own body foreword until his shoulders were braced against Kouga's thighs and buried his face in the wolf demon's ass.

A started gasp escaped Kouga's throat as Sesshoumaru's firm, wet tongue lapped his entrance, pressing in a bit, just enough to tease then withdrawing to suck on the ring of muscle before repeating the whole process, each lick pressing deeper to taste more and more of the tight inner walls that squeezed his tongue. Never in his whole life did Kouga ever experience something so seemingly disgusting that felt like such heaven. Screaming his pleasure, Kouga pressed back against Sesshoumaru's face and reached back to fist his hand in Sesshoumaru's silver mane of hair, the other grabbing at the ground underneath his flushed body. In response, Sesshoumaru doubled his efforts, sticking his tongue as far down Kouga's ass as it could go, his pointed ears jumping with every moan, gasp and scream that came from the boy's throat.

Time no longer held meaning for Kouga, nothing held meaning; his world was now pinpointed on one thing and one thing alone, total bliss. Because he was so focused on the pleasure was being given him, it took Kouga longer then it should have to realize that there were suddenly fingers in his mouth, not only that but apparently he had been sucking on them quite happily. It took even longer for him to realize that the invading digits were not his own. But, that mattered little. Those fingers weren't still either, they teased and stroked the tongue dancing around them the same as Sesshoumaru's tongue would have if it weren't stroking and teasing the boy's rear orifice instead.

After what seemed like a second and an eternity at the same time, Sesshoumaru removed his face from in among the boy's cheeks. He was so close! So close to spilling his passion to the point, that leaving on that knife's edge was pure torture. Moaning his displeasure, Kouga bit down on the fingers still teasing his mouth and tongue. Not hard enough to hurt or pierce the skin, but enough to get the point across.

The hand that did not have its fingers within Kouga's teeth pulled on the man's shoulder, telling him without words to roll back over. Dizzy with pleasure, Kouga obeyed accepting the kiss that caught his swollen lips the moment Sesshoumaru slipped his fingers out with one farewell stroke as well as accepting the new metallic taste carried on Sesshoumaru's tongue. Somewhere in the back, oh his clouded mind Kouga realized that he tasted himself. Oddly, the realization did not bother him as much as he thought it should. But, right no thinking was bad, he did not want to think he wanted to feel.

And feel he did!

Sesshoumaru pressed a single finger into the tight confines that his tongue had so recently occupied. Kouga's body jumped slightly but did not protest to the invading digit feeling and stroking the soft walls surrounding it. Each new stroke and curl of the finger made Kouga moan which in turn was swallowed by the dog demon pleasuring him. When the wolf prince started thrusting back against the teasing finger in his ass, Sesshoumaru added another; this one pushed deeper searching for that sensitive spot. He knew he found it when Kouga's hips jumped beneath his hand.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his fingers over the small bundle of nerves until Kouga wailed and came, his straining cock spurting its sticky seed in pearled scent ribbons as far up as his pecks. The boy flopped against the ground spent, his tongue becoming lazy against Sesshoumaru's. The dog demon pulled away from the kiss just as he slipped his third and final finger into the virgin ass he as currently deflowering.

Sesshoumaru's voice was a soft sultry whisper against the throbbing pulse under Kouga's ear. Barely giving him a chance to rest, Sesshoumaru started stretching his fingers in a scissoring motion deep within Kouga's tight heat until the boy hissed prompting Sesshoumaru to rub his sweet spot in apology. The pleasure started pooling in Kouga's flaccid cock again; he started to thrust back against the fingers in his ass. His clouded eyes met Sesshoumaru's glowing golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru….please….please I need…." Kouga whimper as he felt Sesshoumaru hit his sensitive spot and wanting Sesshoumaru to hit again.

"What my wolf prince? Is there something you want from me?" Sesshoumaru whisper as he licks Kouga neck and moving his finger inside Kouga.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru…I need you in me!" Kouga growled as he felt a little pain and pleasure where his sensitive spot was touch.

"Hm, are you sure you are ready?" Sesshoumaru asked while a grin on his face while looking down at his partner, pulling away his finger.

"Fuck, is that a stupid question? Yes! You damn dog!" Kouga protest as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Hm, you better be wolf." Sesshoumaru answered with smirk on his face showing a fang. He quickly moving his finger from Kouga's entrance and cupping the tender underside of Kouga's knee over his forearms, effectively spreading thighs even wider than they already were. Lifting his rear higher, Kouga prompted Sesshoumaru not to hold anything back. With their eyes still locked together, Sesshoumaru positioned his erection to press gently against the orifice he had so carefully stretched. With a firm thrust, Sesshoumaru slid swiftly and smoothly into Kouga's tight heat, burying himself to the hilt then freezing as to allow him to adjust to the new feeling.

He had expected pain, but this was unbearable.

"Shhh, easy, relax and the pain will fade. Shhhh," Sesshoumaru whispered soothingly into his ear. Tears were streaking the boyish cheeks; he licked them away moving as little as possible.

"Ah?" Kouga's voice was doubtful whisper.

"Yes, just relax your muscles and let me in. Do not fight it. Ah, there, like that." Kouga did his best trying not to show his pain and forcing his abused muscles to relax as Sesshoumaru moved slowly.

Throwing back his head with a silent scream, Kouga broke the contact among their heated gazes. The dog lord studied the smooth features of the boy's face for any more signs of pain from before, but yet found none. A moment later, Kouga pushed his hips down, grinding against the hardness buried inside him.

"Just get it over with!" He whined angrily. Sesshoumaru complied. Holding his own hips firmly in place so that his erection did not have a chance to be removed, even the slightest bit, out of Kouga's body, he lowered himself onto Kouga. Sesshoumaru adjusted the boy's long legs to rest over his shoulders so that as he lied his slightly larger body on top of the boy they were pressed among both their chests and folded the boy in half. Only then did he pick up a slow, shallow pace. Pulling out slowly, waiting at two heartbeats before pressing back in.

Kouga writhed and bucked best he could under Sesshoumaru's weight. He hated being immobilized yet at the same time, it was wildly arousing. The thought of someone over powering him only to use his body for their own carnal pleasures while teasing and giving pain in return was almost enough to push Kouga right back over the edge again. He clawed at Sesshoumaru's back and cried out for more.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, oh god! MORE! Harder!"

Hearing his name being moaned and screamed so erotically by the writhing wolf prince underneath him prompted the dog demon lord to speed up just a bit, finding and hitting the wolf boy's prostate with each thrust. Kouga let lose a wordless wail that may have ended in Sesshoumaru's name, if the taller male had not captured the wide open lips, thrusting his tongues to mimic the movements of his member plundering Kouga's sweet ass.

Kouga whimpered as his senses were bombarded with pleasure as each thrust was aimed strait for his prostate. On hearing the whimper, Sesshoumaru felt his patience slip away. Pulling out fully, he reentered the wolf boy with a deep thrust, slamming the wolf boy's prostate strait on. Kouga wailed as Sesshoumaru set a harsh pace. The feeling of Sesshoumaru inside him added to the constant onslaught of pleasure was more than enough to push Kouga once again over the edge. With a screech lost in Sesshoumaru's throat, Kouga came and came hard, his warm seed coating both their chests. The dog demon on top of him growled, continuing to pound into the tender flesh of Kouga's ass, jolting the boy with each frantic thrust. With his own cry of pleasure Sesshoumaru gave in the pleasure coursing through his body and allowed his orgasm to consume him. His seed coated the tight walls that still gripped him like a vice, milking every last drop out of his straining member.

Collapsing onto Kouga, Sesshoumaru relaxed his arms so the wolf boy could stretch out his screaming thighs.

"That… that was amazing, Sesshoumaru," whispered Kouga with a voice that was raw from screaming and whimpering.

"Yeah… it was… was not it?" Sesshoumaru asked and kissed the shoulder in front of him. "I did not hurt you….?"

"No… not too much, it felt good." Kouga smile at his mate and to snuggle close to him.

"Good…" Sesshoumaru smirk while pulling Kouga close to him and grab his clothing to cover them up.

"Sesshoumaru…." Kouga said while putting his arm around his stomach and feel sick. "My stomach feels….kind of weird."

"Well this was your first time with another male, Kouga. It'll get better later on." Sesshoumaru answered while looking at his mate and kissed his forehead. "Now, go to sleep. You will feel better tomorrow, once you get some fresh air."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Kouga said while falling asleep in Sesshoumaru embrace and hoping everything will be fine for what Sesshoumaru had said to him. He can sleep perfectly in his mate arm.

~*~*To Be Continue*~*~


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

It been four week since Kouga and Sesshomaru went there own way after the mating, but promise to meet back up later. Kouga had to meet up with his other two companion who he left behinds while he was in heat. Though something felt very strange about him, he did not know how to explain it.

"Hey Kouga, are you alright?" Ginta asked while putting more logs into the dying flame. "You been throwing up lately ever since your event with Sesshomaru."

"Kouga cannot be sick, Ginta. That be strange for us demon to be sick." Hakkaku said but frown when turning his attention to Kouga. "Are you sick?"

"Don't worry about me, I am fine." Kouga growl while wiping his lips from the fowl taste, it has been going on for almost four weeks now. Could have been something he ate that not agreeing with his stomach. 'What wrong with me? Suddenly I feel like my stomach is on the urge of puking my guts out and now I feel so hungry.'

"Should we tell Lord Sesshomaru about this, Kouga?" Ginta pointed out but only heard a small growl.

"No." Kouga announce as he started to walk away from them but stop as he felt his wrist being grab.

"Kouga, I know that you told us not to worry too much. But I think you should see a healer or tell Sesshomaru, that something wrong with you. He is your mate, is not he?" Hakkaku glance as his leader.

"I can take care of myself, I do not need him to lick my wounds while I am injury. I had probably had something that is not right with me." Kouga said while taking his wrist back and ran off.

"Wait! Kouga!" Ginta shouted as he watch their prince vanish within the forest. He turned to look at the other wolf besides him. "What wrong with him? Cannot he just as least see someone about his condition, right?"

"I do not know, but I do want him to talk to his mate about this." Hakkaku sigh, but something caught his attention. Kouga began to smell very different after his heat was over, he never smell so 'motherly'. "Um….Ginta."

"Yeah?" Ginta said looking confuse at Hakkaku, hoping that his friend had figure out what is wrong with their prince. He did not want nothing bad happen to him since he nows that Dog demon's mate and lover. "Did you notice something odd about Kouga's scent by any chance?", Hakkaku gave Ginta a curious look.

"His scent? Hmm, come to think of it. Your right." Ginta turn his head to the side where Kouga was previous laying at, then walk over to brown-fur mat. Kneeling down on all four and began to sniffing the fur. On the other hand, Hakkaku just watch him as confuse. 'Uh…what is he doing? He did not had to bend over like that.'

"Hey, Hakkaku. I think your right about Kouga's scent, it smell very 'motherly'. Like one of those young female when they become-Hakkaku, you're not suggesting that he is."

"I'm not very sure, Ginta. I heard rumors about this stuff when a situation come very complicated for young female to bare children for their dominated partner, they go searching for male who have the capability bare children. But I want to make sure if he really is, we got to find a healer or someone who knows this is actually true." Hakkaku slightly frown and turn to see if Kouga return, but hasn't.

Ginta got off the ground and dust himself off, "Well, I say we go after him and ask himself. I do not think searching for Sesshomaru is not looking to good for Kouga, but still keep an eye out for him. May let Inuyasha know about this too."

"Inuyasha! Of course, why don't we go ask Inuyasha where his older brother is at?" Hakkaku smile warmly at the idea.

"But doesn't Inuyasha hate Sesshomaru, eh?" Ginta remark as he watch the other wolf demon sulk of disappointment. "Sorry, I ruin your moment there, buddy."

"Nah, that alright." The mo-hawk wolf never thought about the two brother hatred towards one another, but he just wanted someone to tell them what is wrong with Kouga. He cannot really presume that he is. "Well Ginta, we better go after him."

"Yeah, here we go again." Ginta gave a heavy sigh, this will never get old between them and their leader. Chasing after the wolf prince was an adventure to them, but what lies ahead for Kouga will be even more surprising. Hopefully nothing bad will happens to them while they proceed their mission after Kouga.

~*~*To Be Continue*~*~

A/N: Alright, just to let you guys know that I have chapter four almost done! And previous poll before I deleted it, I know how many pups/children they are having and their gender. What I need is names. I know someone gave me some names in the last review but I forgot to write them down, I'm sorry! But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
